All I have
by cute but kinda deadly
Summary: Ron doesnt have anything but love for hermione.song-fic to "all i have" idk who the artist is.R&R plz


_I don't know what he does to make you cry,  
But I'll be there to make you smile.  
I don't have a fancy car,  
To get to you I'd walk a thousand miles.  
I don't care if he buys you nice things  
Does his gifts come from the heart  
I don't know, but if you were my girl  
I'd make it so we'd never be apart _

It was 9pm when Ron walked down into the Common room to find Harry.He was walking to the Portrait hole when he heard a gasp.He turned around and found Hermione,knees pulled up to her chest,sitting on the sofa,crying.He walked over to her and sat down.Hermione didn't lift her head or feel the sofa go down a little.Ron put and arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest.Hermione automatically put her arms around his kneck and cried harder ino his shoulder.

"sh...it's ok,Hermione.I'm here."Ron whispered ino her ear.Hermione's crying stopped and went into quiet sobs.

Ron.forgetting what he came down for in the first place,stayed with Hermione until she fell asleep.

--

After that,Hermione was happier.She had thanked Ron for being with her at the time and went back to her usual routine.Ron was happy for her but he knew the reason why she had been crying in the first place.On his way to Transfiguration,he saw Draco Malfoy come up behind her and put his arm around her waist.Ron's eyes darkened as he saw him pull her closer and she gladly put her arm around him.He walked into the classroom and sat next to Harry.Hermione sat down next to Draco as he pulled out a silver box.Ron watched on as she opened it to reveal a necklace.

He heard her thanks as she wrapped her arms around him.Ron's face grew red as Draco looked towards him and smirked.He saw Draco put the necklace on her and she smiled._why does she do this?_

_But my love is all I have to give  
Without you I don't think I can live  
I wish I could give the world to you  
But love is all I have to give _

Over the course of a few weeks he constantly watched as Draco and Hermione grew closer to each other.But something wasn't right.Ron had walked into the library to find Hermione trying to talk to Draco but he would brush her off and continue talking to his friends.He watched she tried harder.

"Draco! We need to talk about the homework-hmph!"This time Draco did something he would regret.

"Can't you see i'm buisy,Hermione?! Go away!"Draco pushed her and she stumbled back.Ron ran over to her and caught her before she hit the floor.

_When you talk, does it seem like he's not  
Even listening to a word you say?  
That's okay babe, just tell me your problems  
I'll try my best to kiss them all away...  
Does he leave when you need him the most?  
Does his friends get all your time?  
Baby please...I"m on my knees  
Praying for the day that you'll be mine!! _

"Thanks,"she said to Ron.Ron turned his attention to Draco."Look,Malfoy,You better watch what you do you little shit!"Ron hissed.He put his arm around Hermione as Draco walked towards him.Draco sneered at him.

"_You_ better watch what you do,Weasley.I have more power over you,you can't imagine."Ron's face turned red but his face still held malice.

"Malfoy i swear if you hurt,Hermione I'll-"

"Stop,both of you!"Hermione shouted,earning a 'shush!' from Madam Pince."Please,i don't want you two."Ron calmed down a bit.Draco sneered at him again and returned to hsi friends.Ron lead Hermione away from them and sat down at a table.

"Are you ok?"He asked.Hermione smiled and began to tell him what she wanted to talk to Draco about.

_But my love is all I have to give  
Without you I don't think I can live  
I wish I could give the world to you  
But love is all I have to give_

Hermione continued to hang out more with Ron.Harry noticed this and smiled'._It's about time those to got together,'  
_Draco,unfortunately,noticed this also.Once he came up to her after lunch and confronted her.

"Hermione! Get over here!"Hermione was talking to Harry when she heard him call her."yes?"She said.

"What's with this 'hang around Weasley,ignore Draco' thing you have going on?"He asked.Hermione smiled.

"Draco,he's my best friend!don't worry,"

"I don't want you hanging around him anymore.Or Potter."He said as if this would make everything better.Hermione cocked and eyebrow at him.

"You can't tell me what to do,Draco.I 'll hang around with anyone i want!"She said.Draco sneered at her and grabbed her upper arm.

"Ow! Draco!"

_To you... Hey girl, I don't want you to cry no more - inside  
All the money in the world  
Could never add up to  
All the love I have inside  
I love you _

Harry heard Hermione's shout of pain and ran over to her.Draco let go of her arm,seeing Potter storming over to him.  
"So,is there a problem?"Harry asked as he reached them.Hermione put her hand on her arm,rubbing it lightly.

"Come on,Hermione.Let's go back to the common room."Harry put his arm on her shoulders and wakled away,leaving a very sour Draco behind.

Harry and Hermione reached the common Room and walked through.Once hermione stepped through the portrait hole,she collapsed on the floor in a fit of cries.Harry bent down and helped her up to the sofa.

"Ron!"Harry called.Ron came downstairs from the boys Dormitory.He saw Hermione laying on the sofa and walked over to her.Harry let go of Hermione and walked away from them.Ron held Hermione close like before...just being there for her.

_And I will give it to you  
All I can give, all I can give  
Everything I have is for you  
But love is all I have to give _

_But my love is all I have to give  
Without you I don't think I can live  
I wish I could give the world to you  
But love is all I have to give _

A little while later,Hermione had settled down.Ron layed down on the sofa with Hermione on his chest.He could feel her breathing.

"Hermione...?"Ron said tentevely.Hermione looked up."Yes?"Her eyes were red and puffy and she was give a shudder every now and then.Ron layed her head down back to his chest.

"Hermione...I know I don't have a lot of money...hardly any,but I want you to know I'll be here for you.Whenever you need me I'm here."Ron place a kiss and her forhead.

"Thank You,Ron.I could really use your help now."Hermione whispered.Ron smiled_.It's a start._

They both feel alseep like that until the morning.

**MINI EPILOGUE**

Hermione had broken up with Draco after that night and after a few months of being alone,she had gone out with Ron.  
In 2002 they got married at The Burrow.The whole weasley clan was there,along with Hermione's parents.

In 2005 Hermione and Ron welcome Hugo and Rose.

12 Years later They stood at platform 9 3/4 along with Harry and Ginny Potter with there 3 children.Hermione looked over to the left and saw someone she hasn't seen in 19 years.Draco Malfoy stood with his kid and wife.Hermione tensed and scooted closer to Ron.Ron looked at her and saw where her eyes lay.He put an arm around her.Just then,Draco nodded towards them.Ron,understanding the gesture,Nodded back.

"So that's little scoprius,huh?"He said.Scorpius looked exactly like his father.Hermione smiled at Draco and turned away to watch their kids waving goodbye as the train passed around the corner.She turned to Ron and said,

"I'm glad you were ther for me,"

A/N-o.m.g!! this is my first one shot that isnt draco/hermione!! yay me.this story didnt turn out the way i planned so it isn't that good.in the min epilogue i wasn't sure what year they actually got married and i dont know how far apart rose and hugo are because i dont think they are twins.i made it that way for the story.I kinda change the actual ending of DH to fit the story,the ending is kinda flat though.

well,if anyone know what year ron/hermione got married and how old there kids and are plz tell me!!


End file.
